Valentine's Day with kids
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi, G, Ella and Izzy spend Valentine's Day together. There's a new family member, and G makes an appearance. Set after "A Family", and before "Growing".... Enjoy!


**Don't Own Anything.**

**Okay, last year I was so depressed I forgot it was Valentine's Day, heck, I had forgotten all the days at that time. But this year I want to celebrate it with all of you! Happy Valentine's Day!!!! And, I wanted to do a family V-Day thing, so this has Izzy and Ella, their twins from "A Family", and "Growing". Enjoy!**

"Daddy! Mommy!" Izzy ran into the living room closely followed by her twin, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ella gave them a big grin, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Kensi bent down, "Thank you. Does that mean we get hugs and kisses today?"

G grinned as he watched his daughters go wide eyed and shake their heads. Their gaze was kept on their mom until they quickly exited the room, "Nice way to scare them Kenz."

"It worked, didn't it?" She gave him a suggestive look, "Besides it got us a few minutes alone..."

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap, "True." He linked their hands, "That is a rarity."

"We have four-year-old twins, times with just the two of us will always be scarce."

"You just don't like leaving them alone."

She frowned, "That's not true, I'm fine leaving them with Sam, Hetty, Nate, Eric or Dom. Besides they're my babies, I'm allowed to want them close."

"It's called separation anxiety Kensi, you can admit it."

"Oh go away G..." A loud crash from upstairs interrupted her.

Their eyes met, "Did you leave anything breakable upstairs?"

He shook his head, "No, you?"

Kensi jumped off him, "Nope."

"Well, you get your wish. I'm gonna go check on them."

"Not without me you aren't."

They quickly went up the stairs to find Ella and Izzy both hugging a small chocolate Labrador retriever.

"G..." Kensi smacked her forehead, "You were supposed to keep the puppy in our room until later."

Her husband grinned, "I guess I forgot to close the door properly. Look at how cute they are together."

"It is sweet..." She smiled, "And the puppy already knows how to chew your shoes!"

"What?!" He looked and sure enough, there was a shoe in the puppy's mouth.

Kensi got down on the floor, "What are you going to name her?"

Ella's small face filled with wonder, "We get to keep her?"

"Do we Mommy?" Izzy's voice was as hopeful as her sister's.

"Yeah, but get Daddy's shoe out of her mouth. Now what's her name gonna be?"

"Coco." The girls' voices spoke in unison.

"You two are scary." G sat down beside Kensi, "Do you think they have telepathy?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them, "Our daughters aren't psychic."

Izzy giggled, "You're silly Daddy. Ella and I decided the name before you and Mommy came up."

"Really? And how did Coco get out of our bedroom?"

Ella answered the question, "We picked the lock like you taught us to."

Kensi whipped her head around to glare at him, "You did what?!"

G glanced at Ella, "Remember I said it was a surprise?"

"You said it was a secret Daddy, not a surprise."

"What are you teaching them G? They are four years old, way to young to be picking locks and lying to their mom."

"Uh oh, Mommy's mad at you Daddy." Izzy smiled, "Why are you in trouble?"

"I think your mom needs a minute. Can you guys take Coco downstairs?"

"Yep." Ella grabbed her sister's hand and both of them carried the puppy around the corner.

"So why are Ella and Izzy learning to pick locks G?" His wife had propped herself against the wall, and her arms were now crossed.

He smiled, "Have I told you how beautiful you look today Kenz?"

She was not amused, "It's going to take a lot more than sweet talking to get you out of this Callen."

"You know I love you right?" He grimaced at her look, "I'm sorry Kensi, but they should know this stuff."

"For what?" She raised her hands, "For stealing snacks out of their friends' lockers at preschool?"

He shrugged, "You don't make very good snacks."

"Just because I think they should eat something more than sugar doesn't make me a bad cook. Besides, not once have you complained about my cooking in the six years we've been together, or the year before that when you were staying at my place." Kensi stood up, "At least you explained how they managed to get my makeup out of the locker drawer. Thank god the gun safe is a combination lock. Now, I'm going to go get the chocolate for the girls. You get to clean up your shoe. Have fun Callen."

Coco sneaked past Kensi on her way down and stopped at G's feet. He picked her up, "I know girl... But you aren't in the dog house yet."

Her doggy eyes managed to look soulful and she gave a long sigh.

"You're a cutie." His gaze fell on his mangled shoe, "But you need to go for Kensi's shoes, not mine. No shoes would be preferable, but you're still a puppy aren't you?"

Ella peaked her head and wandered up to him, "Daddy? Why is Mommy mad at you?"

Her father sat on the window seat, "How do you know that Elle?"

The four year old frowned at him, "Izzy asked why you two weren't kissing and she said, 'I'm mad at Daddy.' Plus she called you Callen, which she only does when she's mad. Like the time you and Uncle Sam forgot to pick us up at the airport after visiting Aunt Abby."

Izzy joined them, "And now she says you're cooking dinner because you don't like her cooking." His daughter pouted, "Mommy was going to make hamburgers."

G stared at the twins, with their tan skin, and wavy dark brown hair, they looked like miniaturize versions of their mom, but their bright blue eyes were inherited from their dad, "So it's all my fault."

"Not all of it Daddy..." Izzy started.

"But you gotta apologize to Mommy." Ella finished.

"I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

"Both Ella and I think so Daddy."

G grinned, "Okay, Iz, Elle, take Coco to your room. I'll get Mommy."

***

"So I hear I'm on kitchen duty."

Kensi turned around, "Maybe."

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe? That's not what the girls say. You know, their Mommy's little champions, even if it means being mean to Daddy."

Finally a grin spread across her face, "That's cute. I'll make you a deal."

"Okay?"

"I'll make hamburgers and forgive you if there's no more talk about lock picking and other things like that." She gave him a stern look, "However, if I catch you teaching them any of that until they're legal age.... You are dead meat G Callen, nothing will be able to save you."

"Is that a promise Kensi Blye-Callen?"

Her eyes narrowed, "A threat. And I'd like a nice Valentine's date with my husband sometime soon please."

"Done and done." He cornered her against the counter, "Now our daughter mentioned something about kissing...?"

She laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek, "There. You can wait for anything else."

"No, I won't. The girls are upstairs with the dog, and I have my beautiful wife all to myself, neither of us are waiting for anything else..."

***

The doorbell rang while the girls were upstairs getting ready for bed.

G went to let Sam in and they waited in the living room for Kensi.

She came down with Coco in her arms and sat beside her husband, "Hey Sam. Happy V-Day."

"Likewise. How'd the girls like the puppy?"

"They love her, and I think she's awesome. G taught the girls how to pick locks, and they found Coco early. But this little sweetheart found G's shoe, so it's all good."

He scowled, "I'm not forgetting that. Thanks for keeping her at your place last week."

Sam smiled, "No problem, I really like her now."

Kensi walked over and placed the dog in his lap, "The girls will never forgive us if they didn't see you before you left. Why don't you take Coco to their room, her bed is in between theirs and I promised Izzy and Ella their puppy could sleep with them."

"Sounds good." Sam got up and wandered out of the room.

"Why is that dog getting more attention from my girls than I am?"

"For the record, Coco is one of your girls, and she's only been in the family a day." Kensi lay down so her head was in his lap, "Besides, you shouldn't get jealous of a dog."

G smiled, "If it helps, I love her too."

"Overall, it's been a good Valentine's Day."

"Yes it has." Their hands linked together, "I hear some giggling."

"I do too."

Sam walked in with his arms full of twins, and a dog following at his feet, "They jumped me."

"That's my girls." G looked at them, "Did you take Uncle Sam down?"

Izzy nodded as she landed on her mom's stomach, "Yep."

Ella settled herself and Coco on Sam's lap, "We got him good."

Kensi grinned, "That could be dangerous to your reputation Sam, getting taken down by your goddaughters."

"I'll live." He sighed, "They've already told me that they want to tell Aunt Hetty, Uncle Nate, Eric and Dom."

"Tough luck Big Guy, my girls know how to get their way."

"They should after you taught them how to pick locks." Kensi muttered.

"I thought we were forgetting that."

She raised an eyebrow, "I said forgive, not forget. I'll remind you of this until the day you die."

G turned to Sam, "Please shoot me now."

"No way G. You be a man and face up to your wife."

"Please have mercy?"

The girls laughed as Sam shook his head, and Kensi patted his hand, "Suck it up dear."

"Easy for you to say, you're the one I have to deal with."

"Yep. Luckily I love you or it would be worse."

He brushed back her hair, "I love you two."

Sam took the girls and Coco upstairs as they got lost in their own moment.

She spoke in a whisper, "Happy Valentine's Day G."

"Happy Valentine's Day Kensi." He returned.

It was a happy day indeed...


End file.
